Unwanted Paradise
by Wansummy42
Summary: A vacation turns into a nightmare when they accidentally traveled to a dangerous island. An island where risking your life to save someone isn't always enough. When those around you starts disappearing who or what can you trust? Your heart for love, or mind for logic? Not everything is a happy ending… but will this be? Who will survive this real-life game of Cat and Mouse? [Collab]
1. Trailer

**-If you do not know Wansapanatym or Yummy42 we suggest you skip this intro-**

**W: Hey guys and gals Wansapanatym here. **

**Too Formal? **

**WAZZZZUUUUP MA PEEPS!**

**Y: There you go XD**

**W: Where's your intro?**

**Y: haha usually when I don't update for awhile and suddenly come back I usually say...**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey guys! Long time, no write?**

**W: (Do you wanna say it's a comeback?)**

**Y: Haha sure!**

**W: (Shhhhhh it's in brackets for a reason)**

**Y: Anyways, considering that neither of us has updated since, like November...We've decided to collaborate to bring 2014 with an EPIC comeback!**

**W: Yummy42 and I decided to try something new. Actually let's tell them about what's going to happen!**

**Y: Boooooring! Why not do a trailer with a Morgan Freeman voice as the narrator?**

**W: Fine. Then after the "trailer" we'll tell them about the voting thing.**

**Y: That sounds like we're dealing with politics.**

**W: ANYWAY HERE'S THE TRAILER!**

**Y: (HAHA let the trailer roll...)**

**W: In a world...**

**Y: More like a tropical island...**

**_W:Shhh your interrupting the genius words forming in my mind._**

**_Y: Fine...continue_**

* * *

**TRAILER:**

_"That island's called Yarawino. I remember that place, it was amazing…" Mason said holding the brochure._

**Was…**

_"AAHHHH!"_

_Must… run…NO! NO! PLEASE! I-_

**When the kings and the others decided to visit a once, amazing island…**

_"WE'RE HERE! LET'S GET THIS PAR-TAY STARTED!"_

**It didn't turn out as they expected.**

_"What the- Where's the ship?"_

**They thought it was safe…**

_"Boom? Is that you?"_

**They were WRONG.**

_"Where is..."_

**__****Who will you trust? Who would you rely on? Who would you hold close?**

**__****When people you care about suddenly starts disappearing...**

_"DADDY!"_

_"Run Mikayla!"_

**What if you had to choose?**

_"CANDACE! DON'T!"_

_"BUT MY PURSE!"_

**Between someone you love...**

_"Look, Rebecca is somewhere out there!"_

**And your family.**

_"Brady just go…"_

_"I can't leave without you bro. Remember? We're all in this together!_

_"Brady… stop using song references and just leave!"_

**Not everything is a happy ending… but will this be?**

**How can you save others…When you can't even save yourselves?**

_"I'm not risking my life for you anymore."_

* * *

**Anyway, there will a poll (In our shared profile) that the reader may choose to vote if they want. The poll will have a list of characters that aren't killed or dead or taken I don't know! We'll see! There you will get a certain number of votes, to vote for the character/s you prefer to stay. The poll results will be hidden UNTIL the decision has been made. If a new poll or a result has been made we will say it in the end of a chapter, so you do not have to check over and over again. The chance to vote will not be forever.**

**Note: We do not guarantee the character with the least votes will die, even though that's kind of what we are going for. There's a very small chance that the least voted character can still be saved and that will be decided by us. The poll is to see who you prefer and it well still very much affect the story.**

**Hint: We also do not guarantee that the character with the most votes will stay alive throughout the whole story so it could a sad ending. (We're still deciding and if the least voted characters are in a really terrible order it might be a sad ending.) Just choose really carefully, because each character has different minds and skills. (Or choose your favourite character because you really don't want them to disappear from the story) The story might change rapidly, depending on your votes. Heh, no pressure!**

**Authors Notes:**

**Wansapanatym: I hope you like our little trailer. Let's hope this turns out well! I wanted to try something new and a bit different. I don't think I've ever been this excited for a story and I really hope you people or MY FANFIC FRIENDS read it. It's gonna be awesome! I'll also TRY to update my other stories more, but EXAMS are coming up so we'll see what happens! Thanks!**

**Yummy42: Hey guys! If you enjoy this trailer be sure to leave a review and hit that favourite/follow button! And, be sure to leave a review if you think we should collaborate more! Otherwise, I hope you guys will enjoy this story!**


	2. The Arrival

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews, for those of you who understood it you guys have a great imagination, and...**

**For people who didn't understand the trailer I just wanna explain that were really sorry we just couldn't give much details because like Polo said we don't wanna give the story away by being too descriptive, but if you're reading this, that must mean the trailer was good enough for you to be in this chapter :)**

**So, congrats on not giving up on this story! We hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as we are, and be sure to leave a favourite/follow or review! **

**Now here's Chapter One of Unwanted Paradise! **

**~Wanspanataym & Yummy42**

* * *

•_**REC**_

_"Ready Lanny?" Boomer asks, standing beside Brady's bed. _

"Yep! The camera is now recording."

_"Good. Ready Boz?"_

* * *

***Throne Room***

Mikayla just had a problematic day after dealing with the island criminals. Mikayla sees the couch and proceeds to walk towards it.

"Finally, I can now rela-"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Boz yells.

"Sweet Sasha Fierce!"

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Mikayla sees a guy with a tiki mask and Boomer running downstairs.

"Mikayla! Save us!" Boomer yells.

"Would you two stop!" Mikayla takes off the tiki mask, revealing Boz's face. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'M GONNA GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS!" Brady yells with whip cream on his face making it almost difficult to see.

When Mikayla turns her face she's introduced with a nice creme brulee pie with a magnificent amount of whip cream, smacked on her face.

"Squatch Smack Cam!" Lanny yelled, with a big grin on his face while holding a camera.

Mikayla stands still as the three kings slowly back away from her, their eyes filled with fear. The plate on Mikayla's face slowly falls down.

"The pie really brings out the color of your nose." Boz said.

"No, that's just the cherry from the pie." Boomer replies.

"You guys are bad at this." Brady said. "Watch. Uh…Mikayla I bet your lips taste as delicious as the pie smothered on your face." Mikayla wipes the pie out of her eyes and glares angrily at the three. "Do you think she's smiling? I can't tell with all that cream sticking on her face."

"You…Kings…ARE SO DEAD!" Mikayla releases her sword and begins chasing the kings.

"AAHHH! Mason! HELP!" Boomer screams.

Mason quickly runs in and stops Mikayla. "What's going on here?" Mason faces Mikayla. "And why do you look like a mall Santa reject, during the summer?"

"Brady was the one who smashed the pie on Mikayla's face." Boomer said, pointing at Brady.

"This wouldn't have happen if you didn't decide the smack cam me while I was sleeping!"

"Why can't you guys ever give me a break? Do you know how tired I am?!" Mikayla yelled angrily. Everyone stared at her and she stomped off to her room.

"Now look what you did!" Brady blames Boomer.

"What I did? This is all your fault!"

The arguments continued back and forth until they heard a loud smash coming from the Plaza.

"Mail's here." Rebecca said.

* * *

***Plaza***

"Ah! Is my Proenza Schouler ankle boots here?" Candis squealed speed walking towards the pile of mail.

Brady looks around the mail and sees a yellow and blue brochure. He picks it up and reads it. "Another Island? Hey Mason!"

"Yes, my King?"

"I thought there were only eight islands?" Brady shows the brochure.

Mason takes it. "Ah…That Island's called Yarawino. I remember that place, it was amazing…I haven't been there since I was a teenager!"

"Really? I didn't know dinosaurs lived on islands." Boomer mentions causing Mason to glare at him.

"Hey, Mikayla's right she does need a break! She's been extra cranky lately. Why don't we send her there for a while?" Boz said.

"That's a good poi-BEYONCE going at a luau!" Boomer yells. "That's it! Pack yo bags we are going!"

"I love luau's." Rebecca takes the brochure. "It also sounds relaxing, and check it out Candis, they have tons of stores we can shop at and a nail salon."

"We are so going!"

"Their fruits are amazing. Did you know they have the oldest banana tree in the world?" Mason mentions.

Boz's eyes widened. "In fact, we all deserve a break, why don't we all take a trip there?"

"Hold up!" Brady said. "Mason, tell me more about this island you speak of."

"I remember them having a natural hot spring, a sea view restaurant and horse carriages."

"OOoo Fancy…"

"It might also help you impress Mikayla." Boomer whispers to Brady.

"Good idea!" Brady replies. "Uhh…Mason, prepare our trip to the Yarawhatever island."

"My kings, who's going take over the island while we're gone?"

"We'll only be there for a few weeks. Muhama and the guards can take care of the castle while we're gone."

"I guess that'll be fine since the dark side is gone…I'll call a captain for our trip tomorrow."

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

***The Party-Boat***

Brady, Boomer, Boz, Mikayla, Candis, Rebecca, Mason, Lanny and the captain are in the ship.

"Lanny! Show them the video!" Boomer exclaimed.

"My pleasure!" Lanny grabs his camera and plays the video.

•_**REC**_

_"Ready Lanny?" Boomer asks, standing beside Brady's bed. _

"Yep! The camera is now recording."

_"Good. Ready Boz?" _

_"Uh…I'm not sure about this, what if he punches me in the face?"_

_"It'll be fine! You're going to be wearing this tiki mask anyway." Boomer placed a tiki mask on Boz's face. "Now go on the other side of the bed."_

_Boz walked quietly in front of the sleeping King's bed. _

_"On the count of three, Boz, you're going to scare Brady."_

_"Got it."_

_"One, Two, THREE!"_

_"GRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Boz yelled, causing Brady sit up from his bed and scream when he sees the tiki mask._

_"AAAHHHH!"_

_"KING SMACK CAM!" Boomer yelled, smacking the load of whip cream on Brady's face. Boomer and Boz ran out the room while Brady wiped the cream out of his eyes and got out of his bed._

_"You two are gonna pay!" Brady said running out the room. _

_A servant comes on the front door holding a tray with pie. Brady grabs the pie and chased after his brothers downstairs._

_"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" _

_"Sweet Sasha Fierce!" Boomer yells._

_Brady finally runs downstairs._

_"I'M GONNA GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS!"_

_Brady accidently smacks the pie at Mikayla's face._

"Squatch Smack Cam!"

-•

The others laughed except for Mason, Brady, and Mikayla.

"Let's repeat the part where Mikayla got smacked on the face." Lanny said rewinding the video.

"We're here!" The captain annouced.

***Yarawino Island***

As the Kinkowians step out of the party-boat, and onto the sandy-white beach below, they exchange glances at each other, silently conversing. Scanning through the shaded-area of the palm trees before them, Mikayla doesn't find anything out of the ordinary, "It looks surprisingly normal...for once."

"Last one to the luau is a rotten Razor-Hawk egg!" Brady exclaims, breaking the silence as he slaps Boomer's chest before making a sprint towards the banner hanging between a couple of palm trees near the center.

Boz, snapping out of a daze about the glorious, ancient banana tree, follows Brady in close pursuit to the luau, after spotting some bananas laying around in the fruit-section of the buffet bar up ahead. Candis, the blonde-haired reporter, digs into her designer purse as she whips out a video-recorder and attaches the carrying-strap on her hand, holding the lens straight towards Boz's direction.

"Candis reporting here! I'm currently on some island called Yara-yada, yada, which should be renamed as heaven!" she rambles on, talking into her recorder as she makes her way to the luau, her luxurious high-heels snapping the twigs on the dirt each step of the path.

Intertwining their hands, Boomer and Rebecca stand on the white-beach as they listen to the sound of the ocean coming to life, as Rebecca turns to Boomer, "How come you're not following your brothers?"

The triplet-king responds with a look, "Girl, you know I don't run, it's not like Beyoncé is going to perform at the luau..."

"Er, the brochure actually says she is..." Mikayla slowly corrects, knowing his reaction.

"Sweet Sasha Fierce, why are we still standing here when the Queen is waiting? I'm coming Queen B!" Boomer announces, dragging his helpless girlfriend who was holding his hand at the time. Along the way, he snatches his younger cousin, Lanny, who was kicking the sand and muttering to himself, by the shirt-collar and dashes into the island's jungle.

Looking back to her dad, Mikayla offers, "Hey daddy, do you need help in carrying those?" she points to the luggage's pile behind the older Makoola, "I could at least carry my bag?"

Mason only shakes his head from left to right as he replies, "I'm fine baby-girl, go with the others and have some fun."

The girl simply shrugs, suddenly realizing her workaholic side is starting to appear. Turning on her heels, Mikayla retreats towards the buffet, subconsciously placing a hand onto her faithful machete, Stabatha. When she reaches the location, she joins the others with a small-smile plastering her face by noticing them stacking food onto their plates.

The royal-adviser starts creating a strategy on carrying the luggage as he picks up Candis' camera bag and Boz's fruit bag, taking in a breath, "Welcome back to Yarawino."

* * *

One by one, Mason continued making trips back and forth to deliver the teens' luggage to their huts. Dropping the last bag at his own hut, he lets out a sigh of relief as he heads inside his wooden hut and relaxes on the knitted-hammock, while the others throw themselves a celebration of day one of being on the island.

Back on the beach, without a cloud in the sky, the waves crashes on top of each other, causing the tides to run across the sand as it gently rocks the petite, party-boat.

If a person looks away from the scenery, they wouldn't notice, that little by little, the once floating, party-boat...disappears from the waters, without leaving a trance of existence behind.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The poll is up by the way in case you guys didn't know. Remember vote for the ones you want to stay not the ones you want to die. Oh and I just want you guys to know that we also update, just sayin'.**


	3. It's Getting Hot In Here

**A/N**

**Y: Hey guys!**

**W: We're back!**

**Y: Sorry for the temporary hiatus! **

**W: What? What's a hiatus?**

**Y: It's when you don't update in awhile...**

**W: Okay okay. Anyywaay we looked at the votes.**

**Y: Honestly it's kinda surprising? **

**W: We were more confused then a blind rat. At first I thought it was because you wanted to vote for the most skilled one that's why the most voted was this guy, buuuuut...one of my favourite character who was probably stronger then him got one of the lowest votes!**

**Y: Which is actually a plot twist on us when we're the writers!**

**W: Even Lanny got more votes then Brady! Are you all playing with us?!**

**Y: Yeah the tables definitely turned...**

**W: When we said "The lowest voted character can still be saved" we meant more if their is a tie in the lowest votes! You had like 7 votes to save people and it feels like you want them all to die!**

**Y: And this AN is starting to get long...**

**W: Okay okay. I just want to request you guys to pleeeaaaaase tell us why you voted for the people you did because I'm so confused! And we want to know!**

* * *

***The Kinkowans sees a lake nearby and decided to go for a swim.***

"Brady! Where are you?" Boomer was in the lake while trying to look for Brady; suddenly he sees a figure that quickly hides back behind the tree. "Brady?"

"CANNONBALL!"  
Boomer looks up and sees Brady jumping from a small cliff. "AAAAAHHH!" Boomer yells seeing a falling butt towards him. SPLASH! Brady laughs as Boomer glares at him.

"Not cool Brady!" Boomer looks back behind the tree, but ignores it thinking it might have been Boz. "Where's Boz?"

"He's finally going to ask Rebecca and Mikayla for advice. He asked Mason to tell Candis about the cave so he can ask them while she's there."

Meanwhile Candis approaches Rebecca and Mikayla who were sitting on the beach chairs. "Hey guys! I heard there is a hot spring and a sauna inside that cave! Wanna join?"

"Right after I finish this article." Mikayla said reading a sword magazine.

Candis rolled her eyes. "How long will that take?"

"Maybe twenty minutes?"

"Arg. I'll only be in the sauna for about 15 minutes. How about you? Rebecca?"

"Alright, right after I'm finish my drink. I'm almost done."

"Okay, meet you guys there!"

* * *

***Cave***

**CANDIS POV:**

WOW! I didn't expect this cave to be this big! In the middle is a big round hot spring with a very small waterfall on the side. There's a hole on the top of the cave which lets some natural light in and lanterns hanging around the cave. This is so cool! Now where is the sauna…? Ah huh! There's a small wooden cube on the other side of the cave, which is probably the sauna. I walked to the other side and started setting the temperature.

SPLASH! I looked back at the hot spring. That's weird…they should check if there's a fish in there or something. After I'm done setting the temperature I went inside.

**NO POV:**

Someone grabs a chair and walks towards the sauna…

* * *

***Lake***

"Did you ask her out yet?" Boomer asked Boz.

"Nope."

"What are you waiting for? Just ask her out! I didn't even worry about asking Rebecca out and she still said yes."

"Actually…I didn't even hear you when you asked me."

"Yeah, but you would have said yes right?"

"Sure, Boomy Bear."

"Anyway, Candis might like you too." Mikayla said.

"What if she reject me?"

"At least you'll know."

"Alright...I'll try. Wish me luck."

"Candis is probably in the Sauna maybe you should wait till she leaves." Boomer suggested.

"Okay, I'll wait."

* * *

***Sauna***

**CANDIS POV:**

It's really relaxing here, but it's getting too hot, maybe I should leave to get some water before I get dehydrated. I walked towards the door right when I hear something moving outside. I quickly stepped back from the sudden noise. "Rebecca?" I tried opening the door but it won't budge. I'm locked inside!

* * *

***Lake***

"Boomer what time is it?" Mikayla asked.

Boomer checked his watched. "7:03"

"Candis has been in there for about 10 minutes now." Mikayla said. "What do you think is taking her so long?"

"Do you think she got locked inside?" Boomer asked.

"I don't think Candis is stupid enough to lock herself in a sauna." Rebecca replied.

Mikayla's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Oh Mikayla, there are no locks in a sauna, she's probably safe."

Mikayla nodded and went back to reading.

* * *

***Sauna***

**CANDIS POV:**

I helplessly screamed "HELP!" but it only made me lose more energy, especially because of the heat. I have to keep trying. "REBECCA! MIKAYLA!" I'm sweating so much and my hair is getting frizzy. This is not good! My hair is going to be damaged! I started slamming at the door with my shoulder as I felt the heat slowly burning my skin. I stared at the small window on the door, maybe if I break it they can hear me better and it might get me more air. I looked around for anything to break it, I tried pulling the plank on the chair, but I wasn't strong enough. I looked at the window again; the only way I can break is if I can punch through it, but fear got to me first. What if I break a nail? My vision changed and I started feeling dizzy.

* * *

***Lake***

**NO POV:**

"I'm starting to worry about Candis. I'll just check if she's alright, I'll be right back." Mikayla said.

Rebecca puts her sunglasses on. "Sure, take your time."

Brady sees Mikayla going to the cave and wanted to join her. When Brady climbed out of the lake Mason crosses his arms and blocks him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going to try out the sauna."

"Why didn't you try it when Mikayla wasn't going there?"

"B-Because… I didn't feel like it?"

"You may go, AFTER Mikayla leaves." Mason glares at Brady.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

***Cave***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

"Hey Candis?" I entered the cave and discovered the big hot spring in the middle. This is pretty impressive…

I looked around and gasped once I saw a chair leaning against the sauna door. The chair must've locked the door. "Candis!" I started running towards the sauna. It's a good thing I got here right away or Candis would have been stuck there forever. "What the-" I felt someone push my shoulder, causing me to fall into the hot spring. When I swam back to the surface, I felt a hand close around my ankle. The hand then pulled me back underwater. I held my breath and looked down to see what or who it was, but it was too dark. Air! I need air! I finally got a hold of the deck and attempted to pull myself up, that's when I saw a figure standing on the deck right in front of me. Please don't tell me this was the guy who pushed me. The figure grabbed both of my hands out of the deck. My lungs felt like exploding as I accidentally swallowed some of the water. The figure pulled me up to the surface. I've never, in my life, have been this glad to see Brady.

I coughed out some water and took a deep breath. "Mikayla! Are yo-"

Someone grabbed one of my legs and pulled me back underwater again. I can't take another second of this! I see a hand on the surface and quickly grabbed it then I kicked beneath me. "Uhg!" I heard a deep small sound and the hand finally let's go of my leg.

I was finally at the out of the hot spring and gasping for air. Brady stared at me worriedly as I weakly attempted to point at the sauna. Brady sees my hand and holds it.

"It's gonna be okay Mikayla."

"The sauna!" I yell.

Brady looks at the sauna and realizes the chair was blocking the door. He quickly ran towards it and removes the chair. Brady opens the door and there falls down an unconscious Candis.

* * *

**Y:You may think it's the end, but really...It's only the beginning!**

**W: Since it's our first poll we're going to show you the results now and so you can see what we mean when we say confused.**

**Y: Or, if you guys knew about it...**

_**POLL RESULTS**_

_**Boz: 23%**_

_**Rebecca: 17%**_

_**Lanny: 17%**_

_**Brady: 11%**_

_**Boomer: 11%**_

_**Mikayla: 5%**_

_**Candis: 5%**_

_**Mason: 5%**_


End file.
